Sai's first date
by KashTheKwik
Summary: What happens when our resident Club Ace of the Shuffle Alliance takes advice from his fellow Alliance members
1. What? Sai Worry?

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam, although it would be nice on my conquest to world domination _. but still, I don't own G Gundam or any Gundam series.  
  
A/N: This is my first story on fanfictions.net (not my first story period, I've written a few) and it's about everyone's favorite youngest Shuffle Alliance member as he takes advice from the other shuffle alliance members about how to go out with Cecil. that poor misguided fool..  
  
Slimslyde: I really pity you Sai..  
  
Sai: You're the guy who wrote it; can't you just have me beat the heck out of them in 10 words or less...?  
  
Slimslyde: Sai killed Domon, George, Argo, and Chibodee. The End. Better?  
  
Chibodee: Don't worry my young apprentice of love! Just ask me all you need to know.  
  
George: This coming from the guy who constantly falls asleep in strip club toilets.?  
  
Chibodee: watch yourself red.  
  
Argo: It's going to be a long story isn't it...?  
  
Slimslyde: No, just painful to read.  
  
Argo: A comedy of errors.  
  
Slimslyde: You're a happy person you know that Argo.?  
  
Argo: I'm a regular Carrot Top.  
  
George: You're a vegetable?  
  
Chibodee: I love that guy!!!!  
  
Slimslyde (slaps his forehead and drags it down his face): START THE STORY NOW!!!!!!!!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sai's hand shook, starring at his mortal enemy. It had many buttons, a hook of two ends and a look cord. It was blue. His hand just kept a nervous shook, he was in fear, more fear than he had ever had. Fighting Devil Gundam by himself without a gundam seemed easier. He grabbed the phone with all his might, then put it down with his head dropped in defeat.  
  
Chibodee: Coward.  
  
Sai: Wha!?  
  
Chibodee: Look kid, how are you gonna ask that girl Cecil out on a date if you can't even pick up the phone.  
  
The Club Ace starred at The Queen of Spades for a while. Right now at the moment Chibodee, Sai, Argo, George, and Domon wear hanging around Chibodee's mansion for the moment until they could think of something better to do. Rain and Allenby had taken Natasha (who at first had gone unwillingly),Bonnie, Shirley, Kat & Janet for a day of shopping in all the very spacious malls. Argo sits on the couch in a meditative state as the rest of the alliance tried to help out Sai.  
  
George: suppose Chibodee is right Sai, as hard as that is to believe.  
  
Chibodee (Sticks out his tongue at George and pulls his eyelid down): Well thanks O' glorious knight. then again, George's advice would be better than, say Madamooselle Marie Louise.  
  
Domon & Sai: Come again...?  
  
George: Chibodee, although you pronounced mademoiselle very, very wrong, I thank you for giving me an unexpected compliment, I must know who you would think that...?  
  
Chibodee grins and put his chin between his pointing finger and thumb in an intrigued way.  
  
Chibodee: Well you see French, you got the love and attention of Madam- err, Lady Marie Louise, look who she got.  
  
Chibodee cracks up as George stares at Chibodee in a disgusted way with the look on his face pretty much yelling "Cold water when he's asleep." Domon just shakes his head and mutters "Kuso."  
  
Domon: Right, well. Argo, do you have anything to tell Sai.?  
  
Argo's eyes opened and he got up. He picked up the phone.  
  
Argo: Sai, go to get the phone in the next room. I will pretend to be Cecil and you will talk to her, training yourself to be able to talk to her..  
  
Sai: Um. sorry to offend you bro, but you don't sound much like Cecil..  
  
Chibodee: Argo, the day you start to sound like that girl Cecil is the day I become a tap dancing monkey.  
  
Chibodee cracks up on his own jovial joke...  
  
Argo issues a clear of his throat.  
  
Argo (sounding disturbingly just like Cecil): funny, I didn't know monkies could tap dance.  
  
The entire Shuffle Alliance stares at Argo.  
  
Argo (shrugs): Ventriloquism classes..  
  
Sai: Err...I'll go get the phone..  
  
Sai leaves and goes upstairs to get the phone while Argo takes the phone and quickly dials the phone, then leaves it on speakerphone.  
  
Chibodee: What the heck are you doing Argo!?  
  
Argo: teaching our young member how to talk to women..  
  
Chibodee: Of all people, I never expected you would know anything about women.  
  
George (Thinking to himself): Don't do it Chibodee..  
  
Argo: What's that supposed to mean..?  
  
Chibodee: Heh, well they say that the quiet ones are never interested in women.  
  
Before Chibodee said another word the fist of the Black Joker locked on and flew into his face, sending him into the wall, knocking him out.  
  
Domon: I give it a 7.9 for dismount and the power of the punch.  
  
George: Shush. here we go..  
  
Cecil (over the phone): Hello.?  
  
Sai (over the phone): err. Cecil?  
  
Cecil (phone): Sai, hey.  
  
Sai (over the phone): I was just wondering. Err... um... would you like to. Gowithmetonightthroughthecity.?  
  
Cecil (phone): *giggles* Well sure. See you at 7:00?  
  
Sai (sounding relieved): Sure, 7:00 in front of the central building.  
  
Cecil (over the phone): See ya then.  
  
Cecil suddenly hung up the phone just as Sai Saici was about to say, "Thanks Argo, I think I'm ready." Sai stood there for a few moments, understanding what the heck had just happened and what he had just done..  
  
A/N:Well that is the first chapter, what'd you guys think? Flames are welcome, I'm open to being critized. The second chapter will be up sometime this week or next week. 


	2. 5 Things Chibodee never does

Disclaimer: Yet again, unless I could dominate the world, I don't own G Gundam or any of the characters.  
  
A/N: Although I didn't do it in chapter 1, I think that in Chapter 2 I'll put the ( ) marks for non-character actions. Slimslyde: w00t! Chapter 2 is up!  
  
Chibodee: And the love doctor is in!!  
  
George: Really who is that!?!  
  
Chibodee: That was hurtful.  
  
George: I enjoyed every moment of it.  
  
Slim: Do I have to put you two in a story that involves whipped cream?  
  
George & Chibodee(starring at each other, then in fear): we'll be good..  
  
Slim: Excellent. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Sai Saici just starred into space, completely defeated by the fact that he had just asked out Cecil, for that matter, without even knowing it was Cecil. His rusty red eyes just starred into space as the phone in his hand started to make that annoying noise..  
  
Downstairs the rest of the Shuffle Alliance talked over in lowered voices on the gray couch set, a few moments after Chibodee had gotten up with a sprawl of pain in his lower back and his head feeling like it had been hit by a steam truck.)  
  
Chibodee: Ok, apparently our young robin knows what we, or shall I say Argo has done..  
  
Argo: Maybe if I punch him again, I can send him through a wall.  
  
Domon: Who the heck is Robin.?  
  
Chibodee: lays eggs. Anyway, I guess it's time for the love master to teach the boy.  
  
George: Thank you for the introduction ruffian, but I believe it is you want to teach Sai.  
  
Sai: Who should I kill first?  
  
(The rest of the Shuffle Alliance jumped in terror as they saw a distraught Dragon Gundam pilot walk slowly to the kitchen and pull out from the freezer a tub of chocolate Swirl ice cream (along with a few beers out of the fridge, which wasn't much compared to the hundreds of beers and alcoholic drinks kempt in Chibodee's fridge. Sai only threw in a slight shove a beer to the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, expect for Chibodee, to whom Sai shook the beer up, then opened it and impounded the foamy beer on Chibodee with a force.)  
  
Chibodee(dripping with lager beer): What'd ya do that for Chinese?!!  
  
Sai: Your idea..  
  
Chibodee: Why didn't you do that the Black Joker over there!?!  
  
Sai: Well, you are the "love" expert.  
  
Chibodee: I'll have you know that I am the man of affection!!!  
  
George: Animal infection is more like it.  
  
Chibodee: Everyone knows I am the true ladies man!!  
  
Domon: *cough* bull crap. *cough*  
  
(Argo finally speaks)  
  
Argo: Give him a break guys.. Who better to know what a women wants. (Argo gives a rare smile) Then a queen..  
  
(George and Domon laugh in a pain but start to stifle and snort trying to be serious when Chibodee looks their way. Meanwhile Sai finishes the entire tub of ice cream. Domon looks at him worried.)  
  
Domon: Err, Sai Saici, why did you eat an entire tub of Chocolate Swirl Ice Cream.?  
  
Sai: I read in a feminine magazine it's the best way for dealing with rejection..  
  
Domon: But you haven't been rejected..  
  
Sai: Yet..  
  
(Chibodee leaves the room for a moment and goes inside his room and pulls out a note. He grins and hugs it, then goes back out to the Alliance.  
  
The young Club Ace starts to rock back and forth in a fetal position. Far from his usual hyperactive personality, he remains quiet and stupefied. George waves his hand infront of Sai Saici's face, getting nothing back. His purple eyes flash with concern..)  
  
George: Poor boy, lost in an edge for he has no idea how to treat his amour.  
  
Chibodee: I have the answer!!! Friends, Russians, prissy French men, and cape wearing idiots alike, I have the answer to the dilemma of Saici. It is..  
  
(The Queen of Spades waits for a few seconds)  
  
Chibodee: What no drum roll.?  
  
Domon (Angry that Chibodee made fun of his clothing style): Unless the drum is your face, and the sticks are my fists.  
  
George: Likewise.  
  
Argo: I don't care; I've already dropped him on his head for the day.  
  
(Chibodee suddenly feels nervous as he sees the King Of Hearts and Jack Of Diamonds stand up, ready to eviscerate him. He suddenly slaps Sai Saici on the head to get him up.)  
  
Chibodee (As Sai rubs his head and Domon and George rub their knuckles): This parchment is known as. (Whispers) The five rules of dating.  
  
(Chibodee suddenly runs to his CD system and plays a Trumpet trio and a resounding "Hallelujah" three times)  
  
Sai: You're so stupid, sometimes I think my IQ drops every time I listen to you..  
  
Chibodee: Work with me here! Ok, Here are the five rules for dating that you only need to know. (Clears his throat)  
  
1. Bring flowers.  
  
2. Tell her she looks pretty.  
  
3. Do not! Look at any parts of her posterior when you are talking. At least wait when she doesn't see you and can't catch you in the act.  
  
4. Strike up meaningful conversation and make sure to listen to her when she speaks..  
  
5. If she doesn't kiss you goodnight, don't feel bad.  
  
George (In disbelief): I'm impressed.  
  
Domon: Who know he actually had morals like that?  
  
(George and Domon nod at each other)  
  
Argo: I'm hungry.  
  
(Domon and George stare at Argo)  
  
Argo(His face with anime blush but his expression unchanging): Well I am..  
  
Sai: Whoa! That seems like great advice!! Have you used it?  
  
Chibodee(With a grin and his eyes closed): Not once in my life!!  
  
(The rest of the alliance falls anime-style)  
  
Sai: Forget it, I'm going now..  
  
(Sai quickly gets changed into long baggy pants and his extremely "loud" pink Hawaii shirt and black glasses then leaves, saying goodbye to the Shuffle Alliance and snearing at Chibodee as he took his leave.)  
  
A/N: And that's chapter 2. The next chapter will have A tail-dater. That might be the final chapter, depending on how far the date goes. 


	3. Date of Heck Part 1

Disclaimer: I now own G-Gundam and all title rights.. Wait, that's not me.. Oh, I don't own G-Gundam so. um.. Enjoy?  
  
A/N: Well, it's time. In this chapter, the original chapter I made will be put up into two halves. The first half, Sai Saici goes to find Cecil, but let's just pray that Chibodee is very far behind.. This chapter won't have a lot of funny parts because it's supposed to be part of the chapter I originally divided, but I doubt it will have much difference, but if you laugh, then I did my job!  
  
Stalker: Now everyone. As you know Sai Saici is.  
  
Slimslyde: 'scuse me, stalker. I do the narrating..  
  
Stalker: Please?!?  
  
Slimslyde: Oh what the hell, go for it.  
  
Stalker (In the eye patch and the overhead light): As you know Sai Saici is about to embark on a quest of manhood. He shall have the lovely Cecil of Neo Denmark. But with Chibodee close around, what is the young Club Ace to do.?  
  
(Stalker throws off his patch and jacket)  
  
Stalker: Let's get started! Sai Saici date set!?!  
  
(Does the hand motions)  
  
READY GO!!!!!  
  
(Weird Japanese subtitle with Domon's voice): Love and pain! Sai Saici's date of heck part 1!  
  
Sai Saici starts walking slowly as he goes to the central building of Neo Hong Kong, but soon, walking becomes jogging, which becomes running, till he is sprinting at maximum speed.  
  
(Meanwhile.)  
  
(Chibodee grins as he gives each of his fellow grumbling Shuffle Alliance members a glass of some odd type of beer)  
  
Chibodee: And now, to our young Robin!  
  
Domon: What is a robin?  
  
Chibodee: Ok, if you must know, he's the sidekick of Batman.  
  
Domon: Who's batman.?  
  
Chibodee(wish a playful look to Argo): Beats up Jokers.  
  
Argo: Har har. what's this drink.?  
  
Chibodee (Looking anxious): Err. it's um..  
  
(Chibodee notices to looks of his colleagues.)  
  
Chibodee (Thinking hard to himself): The next think I say will either make them drink it, or splash that stuff in my face.  
  
(George notices Chibodee is thinking hard)  
  
George (With a look of concern): Do you have to go to the bathroom?  
  
Chibodee (confused): Err... no. but those drinks are um. Apple juice!!!!!  
  
All: ^_^ Yum!!!!  
  
(No sooner do George, Argo, and Domon drink the liquids that are in their glasses, but they fall on themselves asleep. Chibodee starts to dance and jump around like an idiot.)  
  
Chibodee(With a look of a crazed man): Wooo!!! Now Sai Saici, I'm coming to help you!!!!!!!  
  
(As Chibodee leaves out through the back, Natasha, Chibodee's girls, Rain, and Allenby come in. and see the three members of the shuffle alliance down.)  
  
Shirley: He did it again..  
  
Rain: Huh?  
  
Bunny: Chibodee. He put people to sleep with his "Chibodee Mix" again.  
  
Allenby: He's done this before.?  
  
Kat: To a senator, a bunch of guys who dressed up in clown suits to scare him (boy they paid for that one), assorted guys who go with him into strip clubs just in case the guys are beating him out of getting the cute girls, and Janet at one time.  
  
Janet: The next morning my stomach felt like it had been lying on ice the whole time.  
  
Natasha: err. where did you wake up?  
  
Janet (grinning with her eyes closed) ^_^: in a puddle of water!  
  
(everyone except Janet falls anime-style)  
  
(Meanwhile..)  
  
(Sai Saici finds Cecil in a clothing store near Central Building. He sees her in the window, wearing a dark blue glittery dress with a long slit near her thigh, a V-cut on the front of the dress and leveled on the shoulders looking in the mirror as if she's seeing how she looks..)  
  
Sai: Oh man, she looks so hot! Wait, I can't go out with her looking like this!!!  
  
(Sai starts running in the opposite direction until he finds the store called "Master Asia's Tuxedo Parlor. He looks at the store name with a grin and walks in.)  
  
Sai: Master Asia?  
  
(Master Asia pops in wearing a red and black tuxedo with a long red tie.)  
  
Asia: Welcome Sai, to Crazy Asia's crazy tuxedo parlor, where the prices are crazier then I am. if that's possible.  
  
Sai(With a sweat drop): Err. thanks Master! (Thinking to himself: I can't believe I'm buying tuxedos from a dead man that fights with a scarf.) So how much!?  
  
Asia: 5,000,000,000,000. cash.  
  
Sai(outraged with his red eyes shrunken): Who makes that much money!?!  
  
Asia: And that's for the tie..  
  
(Sai looks at him, then just leaves, wondering how a dead guy can run a tuxedo parlor while selling at incredibly high prices. He suddenly sees a man walking down the street in a white and black tuxedo.)  
  
Sai: Hi sir.  
  
Man: Hey, Sai Saici of Neo China!  
  
Sai(looks quickly): Yeah, um. wanna see something cool?  
  
Man: What am I gonna see.?  
  
Sai: Err, Allenby and Rain kissing and hugging in a tender moment.?  
  
Man(goofy): Lead me!!!!  
  
(Sai Saici leads the man to an alleyway where he goes "wild" on him. He then leaves the man in the alleyway while taking his tuxedo.)  
  
Sai: This is a little big on me, but I like clothes that give me a little adjust and float. man I need to stop reading those feminine magazines. you know. I feel there is something that should be done..  
  
(The man hopes out of the alley with a black eye, bruises, and a broken arm)  
  
Man: You'll give me my clothes back?  
  
Sai: Nope, I'll steal your wallet too!!!  
  
(Sai beats down the man even further and searches him and then realizes the wallet is in the tuxedo. The man is too beaten up to be conscious.)  
  
Sai: Well. thanks!  
  
(Sai runs back to central building to find Cecil in a short teal skirt, high heel colorful shoes, and a white shirt.)  
  
Cecil: Hi Sai Saici. why are you wearing a suit?  
  
Sai (embarrassed): Err. I saw you in the clothing store with a blue dress.  
  
Cecil(embarrassed): I saw you outside wearing those baggy clothes.  
  
Both: You beat up somebody and stole their clothes?!  
  
(They both look away, but their hands interlock and Cecil kisses Sai's cheek, and he goes from a light brown to a red the color of his eyes.)  
  
Cecil (Smiling as she sees him blushing and goofy): Come on, let's go to that new restaurant!  
  
Sai (blushing and stupid with love): Uh-huh!  
  
(As the two walk, a pink and blue haired shadow gets into the restaurant before them and beats up the waiter that was going to serve the two.)  
  
A/N: That's chapter 3. what will chapter 4 hold!?!  
  
Stalker: can I do the ending?!  
  
Slimslyde: Do what you do best.  
  
(G-Gundam finale' music plays)  
  
Stalker: Now everyone it's the moment you've been waiting for! Cecil and Sai Saici have a romantic date but Chibodee is. their waiter?! Meanwhile the rest of Shuffle Alliance, lead by George, go on a hunt of Chibodee.  
  
(Domon Voice over): Next episode, Oh my skirt! Sai Saici's date from heck part 2!!! 


	4. Date of Heck Part 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but better late than never I always say, ho ho ho.  
  
Domon: That was just weak.  
  
Chibodee (Sounding like Beavis): Huh-uh-uh. He said Ho.  
  
Slimslyde: Dear god, no. let's get started already.  
  
George: Is this the final chapter?  
  
Slimslyde: Yes. (The Shuffle Alliance & Slim hug)  
  
Sai: I love the stories you write!  
  
Slimslyde: That's good cause another one is coming. and I'm going to personally destroy Master Asia and everyone else with sick plot twists and evil ideas that make Dr. Evil look like Mike Myers.  
  
Domon: But Dr. Evil is Mike Myers.  
  
Slimslyde: . No soup for you! Stalker if you please?  
  
Stalker: Let's get it started! Sai Saici Date Ready?  
  
Asia: Hold it! I have a question? Why am I given all these odd-jobs in you people's stories? In some stories I'm a janitor, in your story I'm a tuxedo parlor owner? Why!?  
  
Slimslyde: It's cause your sexy.  
  
(Everyone stares at Slim)  
  
Slimslyde: Word?  
  
Stalker (confused): .err. Go!?  
  
(Domon Voice over): Next episode, Oh my skirt! Sai Saici's date from heck part 2!!! ###########################  
  
(Sai & Cecil go inside an Italian Restaurant known as Michelo's. Minute after their meeting Cecil put back on her dress with the long slit to her thigh and the front V-cut while Sai has his black and red suit on.)  
  
Sai: Here we are! Michelo's!  
  
(Chibodee, wearing a fake mustache sees the couple coming in and slicks his hair back with hair gel he stole from George while George was out cold. He also stole. From Domon, a manual of how to be sensitive (probably given to him by Rain), a key to Domon's store (called House Of Capes). He stole the hair gel from George but coincidently he had taken this month's issue of Home & Garden from Argo.)  
  
Cecil (As herself and Sai just come in): Wow, it looks like one of those Old Italian mob restaurants!!  
  
Michelo: Welcome to Michelo's. I am Michelo Chariot, owner of this establishment.  
  
Sai: Gee I never would have guessed.  
  
Michelo: You and me China Boy, next tournament. A Waiter will see you in just a.  
  
Chibodee (In a fake thick French accent): Wee-Wee Mooseseer, I vill take your jaqket, and take vour orders vight away.  
  
Michelo: Um. this is an Italian Restaurant.  
  
Chibodee (in normal voice): Oh.  
  
(People cough in the restaurant as silence goes by between the four people standing near the door way.)  
  
Chibodee (In the same French accent): Right zis way.  
  
(Cecil and Sai follow Chibodee to a redwood carved table with a red & white checkered blanket over it and a candle and wine on the tabletop.)  
  
Michelo (Watching Chibodee take their orders): For a guy faking a waiter just to give bad romantic advice, he isn't doing half bad.  
  
Cecil (looking at the menu): Sai hun, can you order for me? Can you order something in Italian?  
  
Sai (with a grin): Ok waiter, we'd like something in Italian!  
  
Cecil: . (Tries to keep serious but then giggles)  
  
Chibodee (accent): Err. good choice? For the lady, I see a salad with fettuccini Alfredo and a hint of lime with shrimp. For the man I see nothing seeing as how the lady's dinner will cost him all of his cash.  
  
(Chibodee Thinks to himself: I think I've taught him enough for him to know that you never pay for the women's food.)  
  
Sai: Ok, I'll just have some water.  
  
Chibodee (normal voice): D'oh!  
  
Sai: .That voice of yours sounds familiar.  
  
Chibodee (in Hindu voice): Oh no no, friend, I believe you have me confused with someone else.  
  
(Chibodee runs into the kitchen to fetch some food and brings back two plates of food. He sets them on Cecil's side of the table.)  
  
Cecil (Mouth half-full): Sai are you sure you're not hungry.?  
  
Sai (embarrassed): Well.  
  
(Sai's stomach gives him away as it rumbles.)  
  
Cecil: Come on over here and share.  
  
(They sit right next to each other and eat their content. They even both take the same long noodle and slurp it till they kiss one another. Chibodee checks if it happens and then says, "Yes!")  
  
Chibodee: I knew that would work! I watched Lady & The Tramp so many times it had to work. Now for the piece of resistance!  
  
(Chibodee comes back out when they are finished): And now madam and miss, before you go take a free glass of wine each.  
  
(Chibodee shakes up the bottle of red wine and accidentally shoots out at Cecil)  
  
Cecil (The blue dress is now purple): Ack my dress!  
  
Sai: Hey. wait a minute!!!  
  
(Sai rips the fake mustache and reveals Chibodee. Sai grabs him by the neck and holds his fist in front of a fearful Neo American's face)  
  
Sai: How do you want to die? Quick, or slow?!?  
  
Cecil: Wait Sai, don't you see why he did this!?  
  
Sai & Chibodee: Why?  
  
Cecil (blushing): Because he's embarrassed to admit his true feeling about me. Why else would he go through all that. and although I didn't want to tell you Sai. I've had a crush on Chibodee for a long time before I started to like you and know I like him again. I hope we can still be friends Sai.  
  
(Sai just stares blankly into space as if glass shattering and an explosion had just happened. The Queen Of Spades takes a huge gulp and only asks)  
  
"How long do I have to run.?"  
  
Sai (blankly): 5. 4.  
  
Chibodee: Plenty of time.  
  
(Seconds later an enraged Club Ace in his Dragon Gundam his blasting Fire bursts from his Dragon gauntlets at a fearful and running Chibodee Crocket, but Chibodee is stopped. Dead in his tracks stopped by The King Of Hearts, Jack Of Diamonds, and Black Joker. The Club Ace gets out of his Gundam and together they stare sinisterly and evilly at the cowering Queen who is currently in a fetal position. An evil laugh is heard.)  
  
(The next day, four of the five members of the Shuffle Alliance are walking together)  
  
Domon: So she doesn't like you anymore Sai?  
  
Sai: Nope but I've learned to cope with my fluent emotions and kept myself well in this facet of light.  
  
Argo: Read another feminine magazine.?  
  
Sai: Nope, it was in Manly Things Magazine.  
  
George: You're growing up dear Club Ace.  
  
(They continue walking)  
  
Argo: So will we ever take the ropes off Chibodee and take him off of the couch early or do we leave him there to watch that 96 hour "Welcome Back Kotter" Marathon?  
  
Sai: I say we leave him there then when it's done we put on reruns of that guy who is always saying "Dyno-Mite!"  
  
Domon: Today you became a man. If you guys excuse me, it's half off at my Cape store. buy one get a tub of mayonnaise free!  
  
Sai: I'm in!  
  
George: Got any in French design?  
  
Argo: They make me look fat.  
  
(Meanwhile in the apartment of Chibodee.)  
  
Chibodee (starring at the screen, his pupils small like green peas,drooling, and his mind blissfully blank): Welcome back. Sweathogs.. Kotter. bad jokes.  
  
Rain (watching him): He reminds me of a raccoon with rabies before it dies.  
  
Natasha: I'd rather hug the raccoon.  
  
Allenby: No arguments here..  
  
~The End~  
  
Slimslyde: Well, that's the story! Be on the lookout for my new story, featuring everyone's favorite grumpy old master! 


End file.
